Marco vs the Heartbreak
by whynotme
Summary: Marco vs. the Heartbreak
1. Chapter 1

When he walked in the bar that day, he knew he was not coming back out. He had nothing left to give and nothing left to live for, his girlfriend was stolen from him, he lost his job, and all he had left was fifteen dollars, just enough to forget for a little bit. He heard a rattle in his pocket when he sat down, but he payed it no heed.

"Get me the cheapest thing you have," said Marco.

The bartender put down a cheap drink, with him saying, "That'll be a dollar."

Marco slapped the dollar down, and downed the drink, ordering another one immediately afterwards. Drink after drink, he thought about what lead him here, and he wondered just why his life went down the shitter. As his mind grew fuzzy from the cheap alcohol, he began to look back on today.  
-

As Marco walked home from his mundane job working as a waiter, he let out a defeated sigh, wondering how he was going to make rent this month. He had lost his job as the restaurant he worked for had to shut down. He just hoped that somehow he would figure out a way. He had to figure out a way.

"Oh, Oskar," Marco heard as he walked through the front door of his apartment. He saw Oskar's shoes near the door, and he knew then that what he feared was true. He began to see red, as he felt his anger coursing through his veins. As he started towards the back bedroom, he heard his beloved Star's giggling, followed by Oskar's laughter.

He opened the door and looked inside the bedroom, and there he saw, in his own bed, Star and Oskar holding each other. Star looked over and the smile on her faced dropped immediately. She quickly pulled up the blanket to her chest and looked up at Marco in horror. Oskar looked over his shoulder and saw Marco, as he covered himself with the blanket. Marco looked at Star, looked at Oskar, and he turned around and walked out the apartment, and on to the street.

He stood on the street, wondering what to do now. He pulled his twenty dollars out his pocket, his sort of severance pay from his former boss. This was all he had left to his name. He hauled a cab and got a ride up to the local bar. He paid the driver five dollars, not even bothering to see what the actual price was. He looked up and saw the neon lights, barely working.

He felt the world around moving around him and his mind was becoming to feel as if there were bubbles in it. Not even the alcohol was enough to make him forget about Star and the mental picture of her and Oskar sprang into his mind. He finished his last shot, and he got up and stumbled into the bathroom of the bar.

Once inside the bar's bathroom, he stumbled to the toilet and lifted up the seat. He began to puke in it, heaving up the alcohol he had just drunk. It burned twice as much coming up as it did going down and his eyes began to sting. He could smell the acrid stench of the vomit in the toilet, causing him to puke again. He finished his last shot, and got up and stumbled into the bathroom of the bar.

Once Marco finally emptied his stomach of its contents, he sat down next to it. He pulled out his wallet and an orange pill bottle. His shaking hands caused him to drop his wallet and out came a picture of Star. He began to sob and pray that what he was about to do wouldn't land him in Hell. He opened the bottle, tilted his head back and poured all of the pills into his mouth. Swallowing all of them, it wasn't long before Marco began to slowly fall asleep. He started to cry, as he saw a white light in the corner of his eye. He looked over, and the last thing he ever saw, was the picture of Star, on the bar's bathroom floor.


	2. Star's Heartbreak

In a single moment, Star's whole life changed. For the worse. She kept wondering why she decided to sleep with Oskar. He wasn't even any good. She was just, _bored._ Marco was a great husband, he always took care of her, went to work, put food on the table. The least she could be was faithful. She blew it. Completely and totally. In was then, with horror, did Star realize, that Oskar was still there.

"Get out," Star quietly fumed.

"What?" Oskar asked, his head still reeling from Marco just walking in and out.

"I said, 'GET OUT.'" Star replied, her anger clearly visible.

Oskar looked at her for a stunned second, then put his clothes, and left.

After that, Star sat there for a while. She thought about going after Marco, but she knew that right now if he saw her, he would probably just yell at her. So she stayed, and hoped he would come home. All she knew was that he deserved to be mad at her, and she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

A few hours later, and still he had not come home. Star began to realize he may not come home. It was then the home phone rang. Star rushed over to it, picked the phone up, prayed that the caller would be Marco, and answered the phone.

"Marco? Please tell me you're ok, I'm so sorry for what I did, I'm a terrible-," Star was cutoff.

"Ms. Butterfly-Diaz?" asked a gruff voice.

Star's eyes shrank to the size of pins, and with a trembling she said, "Yes, th-is is her."

"I regret to inform that your husband, Mr. Diaz, was found dead at the Hole-In-The-Wall bar, seemingly from suicide. I'm sorry for your loss." The police officer hung up the phone.

Star, who still had the phone in her hand, sank to her knees. She began to cry quietly, and she pulled out her wand.

"Bring him back. I said 'bring him back'. Damnit, I said, 'BRING HIM BACK' YOU PIECE OF SHIT WAND!"

It was then she completely broke down. Her gentle tears turned to full blown sobs as she rolled up into the fetal position. For hours she sat there, continuing to wonder what she would do now.

The final nail in the coffin wasn't the fact that Marco was dead. It wasn't even the fact that it was directly her fault he was dead. The final hit to Star's psyche came a few days later, in the form of a missed period.


	3. Jackie's Heartbreak

Star wondered how life could go on. Marco, the now dead father of her child, couldn't help support her, and her parents cut her off when she married Marco instead of Tom. That is a story for a different day. Right now, all she could hope for was a miracle.

Three weeks after Marco's untimely demise came his funeral. Star wasn't sure what to expect from it. Marco's family knew that Marco had killed himself, but they didn't know how. Star intended to keep it that way. She just wished that she could help with their grieving.

It was the first time that Star had worn a black dress. It would hopefully be her last time also. She thought the dress WAS pretty, just not the right colors. She walked outside of her new apartment, a very much downgraded situation, due to her now major lack of income. Wishing she could just stay home today, she took off for the funeral.

When Star arrived, she noticed a major lack of any family members. Looking at the front row, one could just barely see Jackie's hair, due to the fact that her head was so low. When Star approached her, she realized she couldn't really see her head because it was in her hands, as Jackie sat there sobbing. Jackie looked up with a start, just now noticing Star looking at her.

"Hi-I, Star. Ho-w are yo-u?" Jackie asked, barely able to hold herself together.

"I'm fine Jackie. The better question is, how are you?" Star questioned, now, for the first real time in her life, acting one hundred percent mature.

Jackie didn't notice this new attitude, instead answering, "I about as ok as one could expect."

"Yea."

"Hey, do you know why he did it?"

Star's eyes grew wide, and before she could say anything, Jackie was on her.

"You do know something, don't you?"

"Uhh…."

"Wasn't he holding a picture of you when he died?"

"Yea, he was…"

"Did…Were you the reason why he killed himself?"

"…."

Jackie got up before Star could react, and was in her face.

"You're the reason why he's dead. It was you. So what did you do, use some spell on him to make him depressed or some shit?

"No! I would never do that."

"So what did you do?"

"I…."

It was then that Jackie pulled out a pocket knife. Due to the lack of people at the funeral, (Star, Jackie, and Marco's parents, no one was near them, and his parents were up at the casket. Jackie took the knife and aimed it at Star.

"Now, you tell me what the fuck you did to him, or I'm going to gut you like a fish." Jackie threatened.

Star looked in horror at the blade, since she stopped majorly using the wand since Marco's passing, she knew she could only defend herself so well. So Star picked the best option: the truth.

"I…. on him."

"You what?

"I…eated on him."

"Speak a little fucking louder, or I'm going to slit your throat."

"I cheated on him." Star looked away in shame.

There was silence for a moment. Then a scream. Now to this day, no one knows who screamed. Star's pretty sure it was both of them.

She just knew that the knife in her stomach hurt. So, so much.


End file.
